Understanding
by snoopy-pie
Summary: A brief touching moment in time after the Airport Good-Bye Scene.Natalie and Keith are both confused.This is a story that touches on the aftermath of what happened after that infamous last kiss of the movie.How does a couple move on from such pain?


_I have just watched the Movie Kieth and loved the relationship between Keith and Natalie. I hope you enjoy this moment of time after the kiss in the airport between Natalie and Keith in the movie. I love this characters and I hope you do too. _

_Snoopy_

People were staring at us and for once it wasn't to see who I, Natalie Anderson was hooking up with. They were staring at us because we were in love and our goodbye kiss was real and I didn't really give a damn what anyone there in that airport thought about my Keith or even about me. He pulled away slowly and I played with the fringe of thin hair along his jacket collar. His expression was completely unlike his usual cocky demeanor. I stood solid. I had to prove that I was here to stay with him for however long we had. He lead me quietly back to his beautiful yellow truck and held my hand gently as we walked in the pouring rain. I could feel how conflicted he was. He would try and push me away.

When we got into our seats he stared out in front of him. There would be no tears tonight. The darkened sky would take care of that for us. There was no need for them. I chanced a glance and his face was like stone staring out the front window. I watched as he brought his hand up to rub his chin, a gesture I recognized well. It was uniquely Keith. I wished with all my heart that he would tell me what he was thinking.

"Partner…You don't want this kind of goodbye." His voice was soft and pleading. My heart ached with love for him.

The rain began pounding harder outside making a loud rhythmic clatter against the roof of his yellow truck. It was now or never. I smiled and nodded my head knowingly.

"Time for a touching love scene I think." My voice was calm and it surprised even me. I watched him carefully as he turned toward me and smirked. Inside I felt a small thrill. That was my Keith.

He shook his head and faced me head on.

"Alright Partner, let's see what you got." The look in his eyes was captivating.

I took a deep breath and held it for a long moment. My eyes held his as if we both were under some strange spell. He reached out to sweep my wet hair aside from my face and I wanted to scream how unfair it all was.

"You don't have anything worked out do you?" My heart beat erratically and my voice faltered I knew.

His eyes softened and looked at me with such intensity I wanted to feel him close to me.

Keith wasn't perfect but I wanted him in a way I had never wanted anyone before.

"Tell me who the hell does?" he said confidently. "Do you? Does Raff? Or any of the other beautiful people you run with?"

He stared into my eyes before turning to grip the steering wheel until I could see the whites of his Knuckles. His eyes turned forward and I knew nothing I would ever feel would be the same again. I loved him.

"I meant everything I said to you. I want whatever you are able to share with me. I just…love you."

His eyes closed and for the first time I saw tears streak down his face. Keith. My Keith was crying real tears and being real for the first time since I had known him.

He looked to me and with one finger motioned for me to come closer. His eyes were tortured but I scooted closer. He touched my face timidly at first and I ran my fingers along his chest underneath his old brown jacket.

"I love you too…Partner." He swallowed thickly before his lips lowered down to mine and time stood still as I once again felt his soft lips touch mine. It was so easy to love Keith.

When he pulled away from me I refused to move to the passenger side of his truck, and I knew I would never be the same again. I was terrified of what the future would bring us but happy of what the past had brought to me.

"Whatever happens will happen but you better not give up Zetterstrom." He gave me a lopsided grin.

"Yes maim." He said as he turned the ignition to his truck. The low hum was comforting. He drove me home in silence. Both of us lost in our own thoughts. When he pulled up outside my house I turned to him and smiled.

"Maybe tomorrow we really will go bowling." I said boldly.

He nodded his head and shrugged.

"Maybe." He turned to me then and said. "Maybe it is time for a real date."

I shook my head and smiled at him. "See you Zetterstrom."

"See you Partner."

The last thing I saw before I turned the key into the door of my home was Keith adjusting the mirror of his truck. His beautiful Yellow truck. Nothing would ever be the same again. At least for me it wouldn't.


End file.
